¿Como me enamore de ti?
by Chiaki Yoshino
Summary: Eren fue abandonado por sus padres en el orfanato maria ... ¿quien lo adoptara?, y ¿que pasara en el transcurso del tiempo?... ERENXRIVAILLE
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola aquí les traigo otro fanfic pero ahora de Rivaille x eren :) espero les guste…

P.D. No están en el mismo tiempo que en el anime.

- :3 -

Era una noche tranquila y normal en el Orfanato Maria, pero afuera de este estaba lloviendo y avía rastros de nieve que avía caído en la mañana ya que era la época de invierno.

Ya los niños del orfanato estaban durmiendo tranquilos, mientras que la que los cuidaba estaba en su oficina apuntando a los niños que ya avían encontrado hogar.

-Que bueno que por el momento no me hayan traído a ningún niño más, no quiero ver a mas pequeños quedarse huérfanos o peor , que sus padres les abandonen- suspira algo triste al recordar a los pequeños huérfanos- pero lo bueno que hoy ya encontraron hogar mikasa y mas pequeños – sonríe un poco

Después de que la cuidadora terminara de hacer el papeleo de los pequeños que ya encontraron familia se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Quien podría ser a estas horas? – Rápido se acerco ala puerta preocupada al escuchar a un bebe llorar, al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie pero seguía escuchando a un bebe llorar, rápido vio al piso y ahí estaba un pequeño dentro de una caja, arropado con solo una manta.

-POR DIOS ¡! ¿Pero que hace esta criaturita aquí? – Se agacha y lo abraza- estas frio- susurra y lo arrulla para que dejara de llorar, en lo que asía eso se quedo viendo al pequeño, era un niño, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda- shhhh… -le susurro para que se quedara dormido, lo cual el pequeño hizo.- ¿como te llamas pequeño?- murmuro y después vio una nota que estaba en la caja, la agarro y entro al orfanato con el niño en brazos, ya que afuera hacia mucho frio.

Ya adentro la cuidadora dejo a eren con en una cuna con un manta limpia y gruesa para quitarle el frio, se sentó en una mecedora y agarro la nota para leerla.

NOTA:

"Perdón por las molestias, el nombre del pequeño es Eren, no puedo mantenerlo ni nada por el estilo, por que su padre no le quiere, le quiere matar y yo quiero que mi eren sigua vivo, así que le estoy dejando aquí, no puedo hacerle feliz, espero que dejándolo en este lujar encuentre una mejor madre y padre por favor cuídelo y dele el cariño que este pequeño necesita; Dele el cariño que su padre y yo no le podemos dar.

Gracias."

-Mira a eren, el cual estaba dormido y se pone a llorar- pobre pequeño-susurra- claro que le daré todo el amor que sea necesario- se acerca a eren y le besa la frente, después se da cuenta que eren estaba sujetando otra nota, se la quito cuidadosamente y la comenzó a leer.

NOTA 2:

"Mi pequeño eren espero que seas feliz con otro familia, por favor no me busques, te lo suplico, se feliz, y sonríe todos los días, estudia mucho y esfuérzate en eso, en tus estudios… por favor recuerda que yo… tu mamá siempre te amare y jamás me olvidare de ti.

Te amo mi pequeño eren"

Termina de leer la otra nota y la guarda en su bolcillo, para cuando eren tuviera edad la leyera, pero ala otra nota no hace eso, ala otra nota la arruga y la avienta ala chimenea la cual estaba prendida y namas ve como se quema esa nota.

-eren no debe saber lo de su padre, solo debe saber lo debe saber que su madre le quiere- se acerca a eren y le carga- vamos pequeño, te llevare a mi cuarto para que no duermas solo- se apago la chimenea, las luces y cerro la puerta, se llevo a eren a su cuarto, lo puso en una cuna que estaba a los pies de su cama y se acostó ella en su cama susurrando- Buenas noches eren.

- :3 -

¿Que tal… les gusto? *nerviosa*… bueno hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaa… Me andan diciendo que corrija mi ortografía pero estoy haciendo el fanfic en Word y el no me corrige : I… Bueno como sea 3… Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :) espero les guste: 3.**

**P.D. Eren tiene 6 meses y rivaille tiene 8 años.**

- :3 -

Ya avían pasado Dos meses desde que el pequeño eren avía llegado al Orfanato y todavía no llegaban padres para adoptarlo, la que cuidaba de los niños (huérfanos) era cariñosa con ellos, les daba el amor que necesitaban hasta que llegara alguien para adoptarlos y les diera una vida mejor , pero ella tenia una pequeña excepción con un pequeño; un pequeño de ojos azul-verdosos y cabello castaño, pequeño e inocente, ha ese pequeño que apenas avía llegado, ha ese le daba mucho mas amor que a los demás, lo traía cargando de arriba a bajo no le dejaba de ver ni por un instante; rezaba por el día en que una pareja amorosa, generosa, y de un corazón grande y puro llegara y lo adoptaran, le dieran mucho amor, mas del que ella le da y mas del que sus padres verdaderos, de sangre no le dieron.

Pero la que los cuidaba no se esperaba que ese día llegara mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

En una casa como cualquier otra, estaban una pareja casada muy feliz, ya que su pequeño hijo era el mejor de "la escuela primaria Shingeki", y ese día iban a ir a una ceremonia que daría la escuela para los niños de cuadro de honor.

-Ha cariño, ¿no te alegra?, que nuestro pequeño rivaille apenas tenga 8 años recién cumplidos y ya este en cuadro de honor – Dijo una mamá muy Feliz saliendo de su casa acompañada de su esposo.

-Claro, que si cariño, nuestro pequeño siempre ha sido muy listo e impecable en el aseó- Dijo el padre con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro en lo que se acomodaba los lentes.

-Pero…- Hizo una pausa en lo que caminaban hacia la ceremonia.

-¿Qué ocurre Karla?- le dijo preocupado el padre.

-Nada, nada – ríe un poco y siguió caminando.

-Grisha, Namas hizo una mueca de disgusto y la acompaño, hasta llegar al evento.

Después de unas horas el evento acabo, y ya estaban de regreso a casa, la atmosfera era agradable hasta que…

-Mamá, todos mis amigos tienen hermanos menores y otros mayores, pero yo soy el único que no tiene hermano, ni menor ni mayor… ¿acaso tu y papá no pueden darme un hermanito?- Dijo rivaille serio y con un tono de voz algo triste.

-RIVAILLE!?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Karla y grisha, algo sorprendidos.

-Amor…. ¿Quieres un hermanito?- Dijo Karla agachándose para verle la cara a rivaille.

-Karla, pero ha esta edad ya no podemos tener hijos- dijo grisha levemente sonrojado.

-Grisha, podemos adoptar sabes- le miro algo seria y con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Si mamá, si quiero un hermanito- le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro rivaille a Karla.

-Entendido- le sonrió de oreja a oreja a rivaille.

-Me avía espantado, pero… ¿por que Karla acceso tan rápido a adoptar a un bebé?... no será que ella ya, ¿estaba planeando esto?- Pensó grisha en lo que sele quedaba viendo a Karla.

-Karla… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo serio a su amada.

-Amor, ya se lo que me dirás, y si estaba planeando esto… en la mañana te iba a decir que quería adoptar a un pequeño, por eso le estoy diciendo que si a nuestro rivaille tan rápido.- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro levantándose.

Rivaille lo único que hacia era pensar como seria su nuevo hermano, seria grande, ¿tanto que el no lo podría cargar?, o pequeño, ¿tanto que daría ternura y ganar de comerlo?

-Esta bien… vamos al Orfanato de mi hermana a ver que pequeño nos encariña, y lo adoptamos- dijo grisha dando un gran suspiro y rascándose la cabeza.

-¡VAMOS!- dijeron al mismo tiempo rivaille y Karla.

- :3 -

**¿Quién será la hermana de grisha?… ¿A quien adoptaran?…. *Nerviosa* ¿¡Creo que hice el capitula mas largo!? …. Espero les a ya gustado :) …. Perdón si me tarde mucho... subiré los capítulos todos los domingos, pero si entre semana me llega la inspiración subiré ese mismo día ;)… xD... Hasta el próximo :) **


End file.
